Fuck it
by Yojimbra
Summary: At six foot and several unnamed inches tall, Ochako had never really been interested in boys. But she wanted a piece of Izuku Midoriya the moment she saw him. Smut. One Shot (?) Tall!Ochako Busty!Ochako. The author is letting his inner pervert out deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

At six foot and several unnamed inches tall, Ochako had never really been interested in boys. But she wanted a piece of Izuku Midoriya the moment she saw him. There was just something about his green hair, freckled face. Oh, and the fact that under all of his clothes, he had a body so cut it was like something out of a magazine.

There was a picture of him in his swim trunks that had been used multiple times for certain activities. Masturbation, it was masurbation. She had masturbated to Izuku's photo far too many times for her to really count, and most of it was just out of frustration. This frustration stemmed from the very source of her arousal: Izuku.

Izuku was a nice boy - well, considering how she wanted to ride his dick until both of them passed out she should probably call him a man. And pretty much her best friend. Like they were teammates for everything. And the fact that he could easily bench her - with one arm - was hot as fuck.

Dammit. Now she was picturing Izuku holding her up and railing her up against the wall. Really, was she the only one this horny? Did being tall come with a giant sex drive or something? She didn't even have these desires until she met Izuku. It was like she bumped into her sexual desires in the hallway and then it immediately started eating her out.

Constantly.

The primary reason why she hadn't already pinned Izuku down and had her way with him was, well it wasn't just any one reason. Early on, when they first came to university, she heard the boys talking in the common room, and naturally they all talked about what girl they would date, and Izuku's reply had been heart breaking.

"I just want to focus on becoming a hero, I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

The other reason was that she really really wanted him to ask her. She had a good feeling that he maybe felt something similar to her - maybe a bit less sex crazy - Shoto had told her as much! So she had waited hoping that Izuku would break down and realize that hey, he was ready for a relationship.

Then she would proceed to rock his world.

But he hadn't.

It couldn't be the fact that she was a bit - a lot - taller than him, because even despite her height she was objectively hot as hell! She had huge boobs - a perk from her quirk along with her height, growing is easier with lower gravity - a fantastic ass she put in a great deal of work into. A long set of legs. And if she didn't eat anything for a day, abs!

Being as tall as she was it was easy to see when others were sneaking a glance and where they were sneaking it, some unnamed men talked directly to her boobs. Izuku had the willpower to maintain eye contact for longer than she could, but even he snuck glances.

She was so close to just saying fuck it and dragging Izuku into her room cave man style.

Ochako sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She was horny. Again. Well she was always horny. At this point, just seeing Izuku made her nipples stand at attention - which considering how she could get away with not wearing a bra because of her quirk was mildly problematic. Seriously and his arms were exposed and he was just casually flexing? She was gone.

She pulled on her tank top and made sure that everything was contained and that she was at least mildly presentable. Sure, she was wearing just a black tank-top and a pair of yoga pants that really showed off her ass and legs. But she'd walked out in a similar outfit to this before. Namely her work out attire that consisted of a monstrous amount of sports bras, and some short shorts that just barely made sure that her ass wasn't falling out.

"I need chocolate." She declared scratching her head. It was still pretty early for a Saturday and they had no classes so she was free to laze about. Besides it was her cheat day. Humming, she made her way down to the dorm kitchen, passing by some of her classmates along the way. Mostly other girls, Momo and her girlfriend Itsuka, Mina and her boyfriend Eijiro.

Which meant her room was going to be flanked by two couples that were probably going to be barely dressed and just a bit to loud.

Lovely.

She was going to need extra chocolate.

Humming, she half hopped into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. They had an honor system. If there was a name on it, don't fucking touch it. But if it didn't have a name on it was pretty much up for grabs. This was for things like chips, drinks, and the girls had a large communal cache of chocolates. And less important stuff like water bottles.

They were out of chocolate. Completely out. There wasn't even a single bite left! Fuck! Who ate all of it? And who was supposed to restock!

Wait. That was her wasn't it.

Crap.

Stupid horny brain! Now what was she going to do?

"Hey, Ochako?" Izuku's voice sent a shiver up and down her spine that basically made her entire body tingle. "Can you hand me my bottle? I'm about to go work out."

She turned her head, Izuku's eyes were locked firmly onto her ass for two seconds before he realized she was looking. His face was red, and he shifted uncomfortably. A white towel was wrapped around his neck, he was wearing a black tank top that showed off all of his muscles and his gym shorts looked like they would be very very easy to remove.

Yep. Fuck it.

"Here you go, Izuku." She all but purred, holding out his green water bottle out for him. This was it. She was going to make her intentions known.

"Thanks," he swallowed slowly reaching out for the bottle.

The moment he did, she grabbed his shoulders, staring at him for a few seconds before leaning in. "I'm going to kiss you now."

The kiss only made things worse. Much much worse. Izuku's lips felt like fire, his hand that had been placed on her hip struck like thunder, and her mind was consumed with a primal lust that she had been resisting for far to long.

She pulled back licking her lips and staring down at the stunned Izuku, rubbing his shoulders softly. "New workout, Izuku. We're going to go to my room, and you're going to make up for driving me wild since I met you and not once doing anything about it. And after a good long fucking, we're going to talk about being in a relationship. Got it?"

"Uhh," He nodded staring up at her. Aww, she left him speechless, how cute.

"Good." She turned to grab several more water bottles in her arm and a bag of snacks. She didn't want either of them to get dehydrated. She grabbed his hand and dragged him up to her room, caveman style.

Once there, she used her quirk on the water bottles letting them float in the room, and walked Izuku to her bed. He was red, bright red, and looking absolutely confused, adorable, and horny. She gathered that last bit by the fact that his shorts were straining to contain his dick. She needed it in her now.

The moment her door was locked, her top went flying across the room, and her bra hit the floor a second later, revealing her large, full, perky breasts to Izuku. A side effect of her quirk, was that her body - bits of it - experienced less gravity than usual. This is why she had grown so much, and why her breasts were so large, full, and round. Less gravity to mess with them.

"Do you like my breasts, Izuku?" She approached him slowly, grabbing onto one of them and squishing it while her other hand slowly pulled down her pants. "I see you looking at them all the time you know. You always look me in the eye when we talk, but when you think I'm not looking, I see you stealing a glance at them."

"I umm," He half mumbled eyes flickering between her and her breasts. "Sorry?"

"Don't be sorry." She half laughed, her yoga pants and panties, hitting the floor. She was completely naked in front of Izuku. And his mouth hadn't closed in a while. She felt so hot. And she wanted Izuku badly. She pushed Izuku so that he sat on her bed and followed after him, half way straddling him as her knees were on the other side, her naked body brushing against his. "Do you know why?"

He shook his head, hands frozen even as she began to touch his hair. She grabbed one of his hands and moved it towards her breast and pressed it down onto the nipple. He got the hint and began to grope her. His other hand moved up and down along her waist and hips for a moment.

"It's because I like you Izuku. I like you a lot. So I'm always, always looking at you." She leaned in and kissed him softly. Then hard. Her hands finally free to roam his messy green hair all she wanted. "And I know you like me Izuku, so now you're going to make up for making me wait. Got that?"

He gave the slightesting hint of a nod and she pressed his face into her chest, maneuvering a very sensitive nipple into his mouth. He began sucking and nibbling instantly. And she let out her first moan of many for the day. It felt fantastic, his cool tongue, his hard teeth. Then he grabbed her other breast, and began to work both of her nipples.

"Izuku," She moaned wiggling her hips onto his as he just made her long for him all the more. He redoubled his efforts. She moved her hands downward, navigating the tangled mess of their bodies and found his shorts. She tugged and pulled at them, slowly finding his very hard dick. It had a good shape. It would feel fantastic.

She bit her lip, moaning again as her legs shook. "Izuku, I want you to pick me up and fuck me against the wall. Can you-"

He stopped sucking on her breast to kiss her. Forcefully. She had awoken a beast. Izuku hooked his arms under her knees and stood with her like she was weightless. His shorts falling to the floor. The wall was cold against her back.

"Give it to me, Izuku, give us what we both want." She wiggled so that she was positioned to receive him and kept one hand in his hair while his head was mere inches from being buried in her breasts once more.

Insertion.

Izuku's dick went into her, the first inch was enough to make her moan, and the rest were lost to her. It was better than masturbation. Much, much, better. He began to move slowly at first, each thrust exploring her and making her mind go blank.

"Ochako," Izuku grunted thrusting into her hard and fast and make her entire body feel just a bit faint. "You feel good."

"So do you." She matched his moan as she pulled on his hair, one hand touching his cheek. "You feel so good."

He made another sudden thrust, leaning up to kiss her, he was just barely able to reach her lips until she leaned in to kiss him as well. His hands grabbing her ass while he continued to pound into her.

Every thrust felt better than the last.

In the height of the moment all that feeling, that tingling, exploded out from her as she felt an orgasm wash over her. She held back a scream, biting Izuku's lip as she moaned and felt her strength leave her body.

Izuku thrusted into her once, then twice, then three times, and came into her. His own pleasure mixing with hers as she felt him finally slow.

As the heat of the moment faded, she stood on her own two feet and held Izuku tightly before kissing him again. She plucked a water bottle from the air and drank as much of it as she could in a single gulp. Izuku stood panting, his dick was still hard.

"Want to have sex in Zero G?"

His dick twitched.

**AN: This was inspired by some fellow authors on the Total Command discord. (You can find a link to it on my Ao3 stories). But behold the glory of Tallchako... and Bustchako!**

**Follow twitter.**

**Donate to my Kofi.**

And I'll see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uhh, Ochako?" Her darling husband of four years squeaked as she pinned him against the wall. He had gotten a bit taller since highschool, but most of his growth had been in his muscles, and the ever so slight bit of masculinity that now adorned his face. Izuku was ripped, adorable, and she was extra horny. Omega horny. So horny that she was going to put Izuku's stamina to the test. "What's gotten into you?"

"Ask me that in a minute and the answer will be you." She purred, grabbing onto his shirt and peeling pulling it up to get at his abs. Her huge breasts hadn't lost any of their perkiness - thanks to her gravity quirk - and the marks from Izuku biting and sucking on her breasts were still present from their last bout of sex. "But it was something that the interviewer said that really has me stirring."

She ground against him, dragging his hand into her pants where he grabbed a meaty handful of her ass. While she handled his now raging hard dick with the utmost care. Oh yes, that was so going inside of her.

"What?" Izuku gasped as she kissed him, stealing away his breath. "What did she say?"

"Kids" She purred into his ear. The interviewer asked jokingly if the number one power couple was going to be expecting children soon. Izuku had blushed and stammered. And she had a switch go off in her head. "I want you to put a baby in me Izuku."

She kissed him again, before removing his shirt. His own hands working on removing hers. Pausing as he reached her breasts to fondle them. His hands grabbed handfuls and pushed into them. Kneading them over and over again. Her entire body felt the heat of his touch.

"So we're going to have sex, all night long." She purred as her shirt came off, Izuku unhooked her bra a moment later. "That is unless, one pro hero in Japan doesn't think he can keep up with his sexy as hell wife."

"Oh, I am." Izuku smiled at her. It had taken a lot of work, but she eventually fucked the shyness out of him. He didn't hesitate to bury his face into her cleavage and start sucking and biting on her breasts. She moaned. Long and hard as she felt him grow even stiffer in her hand.

His pants hit the floor and so did hers. She grabbed him , pushing him onto the bed and pounced on him, unable to bear more than a second apart away from his touch. They tangled in the covers of their bed, him kissing her everywhere while she moaned, his hands never once leaving her breasts or ass. It was a good thing Izuku was an breast and ass man because she had more than enough.

"How do you want to do this tonight?" Izuku asked her between kisses."

She smiled down at her green-haired lover and twisted her body until she was on top of him. Her waist pressing into him. She rested her chest on top of his and kissed him once more. "You don't seem to understand Izuku."

She angled him into her. The familiar and oh so wonderful sensation of him entering her tore through her body. No matter how many times they had sex it always felt so great. She began to move slowly, one hand planted on his chest while she kneaded her own breast. Izuku's hands flew to her hips, a groan escaping him.

"I'm going to suck you dry."

That sparked something in Izuku. That near-feral side of him that only came out when she was pushing all the sexy buttons. He thrust upwards driving his dick deeper into her. She could feel everything. He kept going, stimulating her with long powerful strokes that hand her moaning. His entire face was focused on this task while his powerful arms kept her in place.

"Oh fuck! Izuku!" She screamed biting her lip as she felt that first orgasm start building. Her breasts felt like they were on fire, her stomach muscles convulsing as Izuku made those slow deliberate movements inside of her. "Fuck, faster. Faster."

He obliged. And then some. He doubled his speed, making her entire body shake under his violent thrusts. She came. On the third thrust. But, that was just the start of her night. She wasn't going to be walking tomorrow. And neither was Izuku. She moaned, leaning down to kiss Izuku, before she buried him into her cleavage.

"Keep going. That's it Izuku. Keep going."

He obliged, eagerly assaulting her breasts, and reverting back to those long slow purposeful thrusts once again. He knew all of her buttons at this point. She began to join him, moving her hips to match his thrusts, the rhythm sending him deeper into her still while he began to twitch.

"Ochako," He grunted, thrusting into her and grabbed her hips to pull down again. "I'm going to cum."

"Mmm, good. Give it to me Izuku. I want you to put a baby in me." She pounded into him, moving faster and faster. Her second orgasm of the night already building sending her entire body to that familiar level of pleasure. But this time it was purposeful. She was doing this with the express purpose of getting pregnant.

She felt Izuku pulse inside of her, his hips bucking wildly, as his face twisted in exertion. Another pulse and she felt him cum inside of her. It filled her completely, body, mind and soul.

He gave a sigh, the motion between them coming to an abrupt stop. "That was great Honey."

She wiggled her hips, feeling him still hard inside of her. "It's about to get even better Izuku. Because I'm not done yet."

She leaned in kissing his neck. "Didn't I say I was going to fuck you dry?"

Izuku might have been the number one pro hero. But when it came to stamina in bed, she had him beat.

**AN: by request of the author of What is in a hoard.**


End file.
